


《驯化》

by Tyche_707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyche_707/pseuds/Tyche_707
Summary: 707xmc*ooc预警日常向甜饼前几天把《小王子》重新拿出来读，看到他和狐狸对话那里竟然哭了出来。或许“驯化”这个词用在7身上，用在恋爱里不是那么的合适，但是这样漫长又坚定的过程，确实也称得上“驯化”了。“因为我爱你，你有了我的爱，所以你是独一无二的。”食用愉快^^
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 2





	《驯化》

**Author's Note:**

> 707xmc  
> *ooc预警
> 
> 日常向甜饼
> 
> 前几天把《小王子》重新拿出来读，看到他和狐狸对话那里竟然哭了出来。
> 
> 或许“驯化”这个词用在7身上，用在恋爱里不是那么的合适，但是这样漫长又坚定的过程，确实也称得上“驯化”了。
> 
> “因为我爱你，你有了我的爱，所以你是独一无二的。”
> 
> 食用愉快^^

707xmc

“你能不能…”

又来了又来了。

“离你远一点，不和你讲话，不对你好奇。”她后退两步，暗自翻了个白眼，摊开手摇头晃脑重复707的说辞。

说实话，在喜欢上707之前，她从来不知道恋爱原来可以艰难到这种地步。就像现在，她不过是想问一下他要不要一起吃午饭，就又双叒叕被横眉竖眼教训一通。  
两天前从天而降把她从死亡关头拉回来的superhero707现在正拈着耳机线冷冷地望着她，头顶红色的短发轻轻颤动，像是躲在暗处注视着猎人的狐狸。

她也不说话，两相对望，空气都凝固住了似的。

最后还是狐狸先妥协下来，。他转头看着电脑屏幕问她：“饿了吗？我做了三明治，我只会做三明治，冰箱里还有柳丁和可乐，你按时吃饭，不要烦我。”

“alpha...alpha...坐标定位...”他说完就自顾自继续工作。

她觉得自己要被气笑了，随之而来的是深深的无力感。

她甚至自暴自弃地想，或许这个房间里的人，就该在之前那场即将到来的爆炸中死去。这个世界需要灾难和意外，就如同它需要惊喜。上帝出于怜悯之心赐予她多余的生命。而时间不会停滞，它会一直向前，即使屋里的人饥饿致死，它也会一直向前。

胡思乱想一大圈，最后绕回到面前碎碎念的707身上。

抱怨徒劳无功，只有喜欢才是更有意义的事情。

更何况他们已经吃了两天的三明治了。

她认命地靠近看似正在专心工作的707，把他的耳机移开，凑近了问：“不想吃三明治了，你想吃其他什么吗？”

察觉到耳机被拿走的一瞬间他是想要发怒的，但是少女特有的皂角粉的清香袭来，耳边吐气如兰冲击着他压抑在最深深处的情绪。707按在键盘上的手指一僵，写到一半的算法中断，屏幕上跳跃出无数排数字2。快速闪动的屏幕让他回了神，下意识就要后撤躲开一侧不知分寸的少女。

“砰”一声后脑勺被重击，707眼前一阵一阵发暗。

“诶！”

她目瞪口呆看着自己撞在墙上晕晕乎乎的男人。

这？倒也不必吧？她有这么招人讨厌吗？

生气归生气，但是想着自己喜欢的人要是撞坏了还是自己心疼，于是还是耐着性子凑过去看他有没有受伤。

宽大的领口垂落，内衣包裹着的圆润完全袒露在他的眼里，少女却什么都不知道，还在确认他后脑的情况。

Warning！Warning！

707脑子里迅速拉响警报。

“我说过很多次了，不要再来打扰我你听不到吗！”他抱着电脑起身，半跪在地上的少女一脸迷茫地抬头看着他。

这怎么又生气了？

“对不起...”

“你是真的天生就这么乐观吗？你完全不在意自己的处境吗？你知不知道有多少你这样愚蠢的人，自以为什么都懂，其实什么都不了解就对我敞开心扉，最后都无一例外陷入危险？”

只要一想到那天世澜随时会扣动扳机或者引发爆炸，他就会心悸不已。如果她真的因为自己的缘故受到伤害甚至死掉该怎么办？顶着707身份的他活在黑暗，活在与世隔绝的地方，自始至终只能听到自己的脚步声，不被神明眷顾的人又能对她奢望什么呢？

“我这样的人什么都不能给你，你不要再烦我了。”

“还有，你为什么穿成这个样子？”

她眨巴着眼睛低头看了看自己的T恤和短裙，又眨着眼睛抬头看向707。

衣服又怎么了吗？

“你一直都穿这么清凉吗？啊西...算了跟我也没关系，我去隔壁工作。”

说罢就要走出去，却又想到什么，回头恶狠狠地告诉她：“不要给我打电话了，我只要一看到你的名字就会立刻挂断的。”

房门发出巨大的声响，整个屋子陷入了寂静。她在这寂静中环顾四周，有些不知所措。

她这些话里感觉到一阵眩晕，甚至有点想流泪。这样的失重感出现在707拒绝她的每一次，但是此刻羞耻被无限放至最大，心里有声音不断在告诉她“放弃吧放弃吧”。

桌上的信笺写到一半，那是她想写给707的。

她拿在手里读了个开头，粉色泡泡包裹的少女心思被707细针一样的防备刺破，窗外风掠过树梢的声响，车辆的轰鸣，人声喧哗，都是破碎的声音。她发着狠把信纸团成一团，丢进墙角，脑子里的声音转个不停，苍蝇一样怎么都赶不走。墙边发皱的纸团像是被捏在掌中的心脏，垂死挣扎细微颤动。

不喜欢就不喜欢，天下男人多的是了，干嘛要在这里受气。

她深呼吸几下，抓起一边的手机，想出门透气，但是却又开始纠结。

要不要告诉Seven一声？

探了探头，然后一点一点移到另一个房间门口，手举起来犹豫了一下，又握了握拳落在身侧。

算了，反正他也不想听自己说话。

“坐标，坐标是...”707戴着耳机，试图继续写被打乱的算法，明明眼前是滚动的字母和数字，但是修长的脖颈和雪白的浑圆不停从眼前闪过。

可恶。

“误差范围加减0.253，这样...”

“Seven？”她的声音轻轻柔柔飘了进来。

707猛地抬头，却发现身旁空无一人。

工作是不可能好好工作了，这一天都没办法好好工作了。

他干脆把电脑放在一边，摘下耳机躺在地上。窗外是28℃的天空，有风又云，暖醺醺的，似乎只要是有她在，世界就会变得平静，他就会从707变回崔世颖。

可是707是见不得人的，是被人追捕的，他连自己真实的名字都不敢告诉她，只能在阴影里一遍又一遍肖想着。又或许他连肖想的权利都没有。

一想到少女刚刚如骤雨将至的表情，707心里有愧疚，疼痛中甚至生出隐隐的快乐，仿佛用这样病态的折磨就可以一遍又一遍证明她对自己的爱。

真恶劣啊。

只敢从监视器里窥探她的身影，只能在夜深人静才敢与她说上几句情话，埋头亲吻她落在床边的发梢。

阴暗的，卑微的，707。

他打开监视器，想看一下少女现在在做什么，这才发现她已经出门了。

肾上腺素飙升，心跳加快。

世澜随时都有可能把她抓走，她不知道这有多危险吗？

他烦躁地起身拨通了电话，走到她房间门口时瞥见了那个小小的粉色的纸团。

“喂，你去哪里了？你不知道你现在很危险吗？”

“我去了趟便利店。”

“七分钟，你出门了七分钟，这七分钟什么都有可能发生，如果不能保证你的安全，那我留在这里还有什么意义？”

“本来就没什么意义...”她撇了撇嘴，小声嘟囔。

正在气头上的707也没在意听她说了些什么。

“你去便利店做什么，不想吃三明治的话我点了寿司和特别套餐，你不是喜欢寿司吗？快点回来。”

“是啊是啊，谁知道我为什么跑去便利店还莫名其妙买了蜂蜜洋芋片和可乐。”

“我说了很多遍，你不用管我怎么样。”

她低头看着自己怀里满满当当的大号购物袋，突然就又委屈起来。

“哦...”

“你在哪里？”

“等电梯。”

“我听到电梯声音了，你快点回来，我在门口等你。看不到你我没办法专心工作。”

“哦。”

等等！什么！

最后一句话在脑中闪过一道白光。

算是情话吗？是吧是吧？

“喂？Seven？”

可是手机已经挂断了。

某人丝毫不记得自己刚刚是如何发下毒誓不理他的。她把手机抱在胸口，在电梯前就开始一边尖叫一边手舞足蹈。

管他是冷是热，就算是冰块她也要给捂化了...

吧...

这样的想法在开门看到707那张阴沉的可以滴出水的表情时又开始动摇。

“对不起。”虽然也不知道错在哪里但是先道歉感觉总是没错的。

果然，707已经要出口的话就被堵了回去。面前垂着头，受气包一样的小姑娘软塌塌的，怎么也狠不下心再说重话了。

她偷偷抬头看了一眼。

行，阴转多云。

立刻趁机把买到的蜂蜜洋芋片抱给他。

707低头看着她发红的脸颊和近乎谄媚的小表情。

他在和她平行的世界里，远远地、暗暗的望着她。

从亘古伊始到天荒地老。

有些人适合相爱，有些人适合厮守，有些人适合分别。

707喉结滚动几下，压下了即将汹涌而出的情绪。

“我说过了，你不要管我。我的任务就是保护你的安全，别的什么都不需要。”

他仿佛可以看到她头上因为沮丧垂下的耳朵，紧紧闭了闭眼睛，把购物袋随手扔在了桌子上。

他从没觉得蜂蜜洋芋片碎裂的声音可以这么难听。

像无数星辰坠落。

她咬紧嘴里的软肉，努力不哭出声。

她知道他受过许多苦难，隐藏了许多秘密，她喜欢他，无论是他口中的707还是Lucifel，无论是聊天室里的气氛制造者还是那个见不得人的黑客，她都可以接受。

只要他不推开她。

喜欢一个人是需要勇气的，她因为707而变得勇敢，她可以披荆斩棘穿越风雪，却发现尽头的城堡已经大门紧锁。

是啊是啊，有什么意义呢？

她梗直脖子，红着眼眶看了707一眼，一言不发回了自己房间。

707在原地站了许久。

他是失败的人，拥有失败的人生。这一生中他敲过很多门，却没有一扇门能保护他、安放他。V背叛了他，他甚至连自己最亲爱的弟弟都给弄丢了。

这是必然到来的结局不是吗？所有人都会离开，所有人都不可信任。

可是当他轻悄悄走过去，靠在门框上，听到里面断断续续的啜泣声，还是觉得心痛。

口袋里那个小小的纸团被握成了和他相同的温度，像是少女小而柔软的手掌。

喜欢人是比成为特工更需要勇气的事情，他可以拥有这样的勇气吗？

她坐在窗边，看着天色一点一点暗了下来。

说要放弃是绝对不甘心的，可是再进一步，Seven也并不愿意和她多说一句。她好像倒挂在了半空中，向上走前路未卜，向下坠死路一条。

关键是，她饿了。

隔着一堵墙的餐桌上还放着寿司，海苔包裹着的饭团在眼前蹦哒。

这样出去感觉自己太没骨气了，可是不吃又好饿。

纠结了一阵，还是决定偷偷溜出去。

门打开了一条缝，外面一片漆黑，Seven应该还在隔壁卧室工作。她偷笑一下，溜到客厅打开了餐盒。食物入口的感觉太棒了，以至于她并没有注意到不远处的沙发上坐着的人影。

“啪”

客厅灯亮了。

她嘴里咬着一半寿司，外面还露着一半。按下开关的红毛狐狸，金色的眼睛闪着光，看着狼吞虎咽的她。

不太妙。

怎么办？

大脑飞速旋转，最后只能忍痛割爱放弃寿司。

她咽下嘴里的一半，把另一半吐在餐盒里，看都没看707一眼，就走向卧室。

“不吃了？”

“不吃了。”她扭头瞪着面前的男人。

“不饿了？”

“不饿了。”

707看着赌气的小姑娘，心里叹了口气，走向餐桌。

“快点过来，你要按时吃饭，别和我一样。”

她站在原地没有动作。

“啊西...快点过来啊，我很忙的。”

很忙就不要理她了啊，为什么偏偏不愿意还要来做这样的事情。死掉就死掉，谁需要他整天在这里保护了。

可是还是越想越委屈。她觉得自己这一天流的眼泪加起来比前半生流的都多。

良久，707见她还是立在原地，正要开口说些什么，听到那一道紊乱的呼吸。

她垂着头，肩膀因为抽泣一耸一耸的，他自认为尝遍了生活的各种滋味，可这一味苦咽进喉咙，还是牵肠挂肚的难过。

“怎么了？怎么哭了？”707走过去慌乱地帮她擦着眼泪。

难得见到这么温柔的707，她暗想着一定要多流些眼泪才好。

结果就真的越哭越凶，从一开始小声的啜泣到现在近乎号啕大哭。

太难看了。

她想。

于是就哭的更凶了。

“啊，你不要再哭了。饿了吗？过来吃些东西？你怎么样才能不哭了啊。”707心都揪起来了。

“嗝。”少女打了个哭嗝，“你喂我。”

“好好，你来这边。”他说着就扯着少女往餐桌方向走。

少女红着眼睛抽抽搭搭看着他。

“你不来这边我怎么把东西放到你嘴里啊？快一点。”

她坐在707面前时，他刚好可以看清楚少女现在的可怜模样。眼睛里挤满了泪水，长长的睫毛被沾湿不堪重负沾在一起。就算现在这样，也还是抿紧了嘴唇，做出一副他欠她钱的模样。

707夹起一块寿司送进她嘴里。

她应该是饿极了，乖乖张开嘴。两腮被撑得鼓了起来，垂着头安安静静嚼着嘴里的东西，眼泪将落未落挂在眼角。

他努力把视线投向一边，却总是不由自主转了回来。

神啊，就这一次，原谅他吧，在这之后死掉也没有遗憾了。

他喟叹一声，嘴唇衔住了一滴晶莹。正在咀嚼寿司的少女呆住了，她睁大眼睛，纤长的睫毛扫过他的嘴唇。

眼泪入口咸涩，顺着喉管却回味出来后调的一丝甜意。

“你都不害怕吗？”他舍不得离开了，嘴唇顺着泪痕向下亲吻。

“你可以对我生气，可以直接不理我，可是为什么要不停靠近呢？”

他稍微后撤一些，金色的瞳孔和她平视。

喜欢人是需要勇气的，他愿意在此刻为她变得更加勇敢。

“我喜欢你。”她又要哭了。

“我从来没有遇到过像你一样的人。我曾经试图敲开很多扇门，但是都无济于事。”

她看着707悲伤的表情。

“你每扇门都敲过了吗？”

707一时间没有反应过来，看着面前因为哭泣鼻尖泛红的少女。

我可以变得更勇敢，可以做的更好一些，带你去更远的地方，穿过热夏深秋，只要和你一起就好了。我知道前路坎坷，路途遥远，可是和你牵手踏出的每一步，都是我梦里的那一天。

“那我这扇门呢？你敲过了吗？”

707觉得胸口的十字架在隐隐发烫，未来对他露出了从未有过的光。

他忍着哽咽摇了摇头。

“那你现在可以来敲一敲这扇门了。”她紧张得手心冒出细密的汗，生怕再被推开一次。

她小心翼翼走近一步又一步，小狐狸终于放下了警惕，红色的毛茸茸的脑袋就凑了过来，吻过她眼泪的唇现在吻上她的。

事情是从哪里开始发生转机的呢？是她一次又一次表白的堆积？是桌上碎裂的蜂蜜洋芋片？

她不知道。

她只知道以后抱着她的这个人不用再一个人走过漫漫长夜，去等待遥远的日出。

很多很多年后。

“707探员！”

“到！队长！”正在客厅和世澜一起打游戏的世颖听到她的声音立刻冲进了厨房。

“燃料紧缺，从身后能量箱拿一瓶番茄酱给我，完毕。”

“是的队长。”世颖笑嘻嘻地把番茄酱递给她，又像模像样敬了个礼。

“没你事情了，出去吧。”

“Yes,sir！”

客厅里又传来两个男人因为游戏争执的声音。

送走世澜后已经很晚了，疲惫的世颖靠在她身边，头在身前一点一点，马上就要睡过去。

她突然响起很多年前的那个夜晚。

“世颖。”

“嗯？”男人迷迷糊糊回着话。

“你当时为什么会突然接受我啊？”

“你过来。”世颖示意她把耳朵凑近。

她附耳过去，听到他轻笑着说：“秘密。”

她不知道的是，那张被揉皱的少女心事，在那个午后被这双手捡了起来。在傍晚借着夕阳的一点光芒，世颖看到那张纸上写着：

“我之前读《小王子》时，狐狸对小王子说：小麦对我是没有用的，麦田不会让我想起什么，但是你的头发是金色的，所以你来驯化我是很美好的事情，小麦也是金色的，到时它将会让我想起你。我会喜欢风吹过麦穗的声音。

可能于你而言，我无非是个女孩子，和这个世界上其他无数女孩一样，你不需要我，我也不需要你。对我来说，你无非是个男性，和这世界上其他成千上万的男性没有什么不同。但是我喜欢你，对我而言你在这个世界上的意义就不同了，如果你也喜欢我，我们就互相需要，你对我来说是独一无二的，我对你来说也是独一无二的。

我们其实也都是平凡人，会被平凡的话语所打动，也会被平凡的生活所吞噬，但是这样渺小的我们相遇，也能拥有属于自己的宇宙吧。

所以请你喜欢我。”

在那个傍晚，他把这张皱巴巴的纸展平，放在了最贴近心跳的地方。

“707探员！”她鼓起嘴巴。

“是的！队长！”

“我命令你告诉我实情。”

“707探员电量耗尽，3——2——1——已关机。”

说完世颖找了个舒服的姿势躺在她身边，呼吸变得悠长。

她盯着那张脸看了许久，最后不甘心地缩在他身边。

背后的男人像狐狸一样得逞地笑了，收紧手臂把自己的宇宙拥入怀中。

迷迷糊糊她想到逛论坛时看到的问题：你喜欢过的人现在都怎么样了？

她翻了个身，把头埋在了笃定的心跳中。

当然是成为我的丈夫，在我身边睡着了。


End file.
